Just Can't Get Enough
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **So my last CSI fic didn't exactly get the hits I wanted, but I really hope you like this. Brass is my favourite character on CSI and a dream I had last night has inspired this, so please read, please review, and I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter One**

The clicking of heels sounded, which disturbed Brass from the report he was doing.

He half expected Catherine or Sofia. Not Sarah because Sarah was out at a crime scene at that point...Funnily enough with Catherine. And Sofia was on vacation...

Now, Brass was confused. And then it hit him as he looked at his diary that he had a new partner on the way. He double checked the details on her. Name, age, where she was from, just so he didn't seem like an ignorant pig when she got through the door which would be an second now. Emily Morgan, twenty-nine, from Kansas City, Missouri. She'd been working her ass off to get where she was. Then she appeared at his door, five foot seven with dark brown wavy locks that hung by her face, lips parted and frame slim. She wore a light pink shirt with a pinstripe waistcoat, matching jacket and matching pants, and her gun and badge were securely in place.

Her eyes were a striking shade of blue, while her skin was pale (surprising given the darkness of her hair). In the dim light of his office, her eyes looked so beautiful that he had to take a moment to pull himself together before he stood up as she knocked. Her face was what he'd consider to be very pretty. But her eyes...Her eyes had gotten him hooked straight away.

"Captain Brass?" She asked, voice quiet and nervous, like she was afraid to even be there.

It was a tough thing for someone to have to move to a new city, to a new job, and Brass knew she'd be nervous considering the circumstances. It was a pain in the ass when you had to meet new people so he did his best to be as nice to her as possible, despite him being so tired he could've just dropped to sleep where he was.

"You must be Emily." He said with a smile, earning a nod and a nervous smile from the young woman.

"Lieutenant Emily Morgan, at your service." She laughed, holding out her hand to him which he took, shaking it firmly.

Damn, the handshake was a strong one. He liked that in a person, a strong, firm handshake. Releasing her hand, he closed the door behind her and indicated the chair for her to sit in. She smiled and sat down, taking a deep breath which showed him that she was indeed nervous.

"Can I get you a coffee or anything?" He asked as he returned to his desk, taking a seat before her.

"Um, I'm fine, thank you." She said softly, "It's good to finally be here, I've heard so much about this team."

"Like what you heard?" He asked with a chuckle, earning an eager nod from the young woman, "I've been reading your file. I'm impressed."

Emily blushed, bowing her head with a soft smile. She gazed up at him, bearing right into his eyes before tearing her gaze away and focussing on the file.

"Just doing my job." She said, "I've been kind of careless in my time, honestly."

"Haven't we all?" Brass replied, his smile making Emily feel comforted almost immediately.

She had a good feeling about him, and about the place. Her move there had been really tough, what with her leaving all her colleagues behind. And her family. She missed her mother, but she would be joining her in Vegas soon. Brass looked at her and knew that she'd been through plenty of tough situations. In her file he'd seen she'd gotten out of all of them, a small amount with some nasty wounds. She'd certainly been in the wars, but Brass figured she'd be a good asset to the team. She'd spent a period of time in New York and was on the scene at the World Trade Centre, and it had been her job to try and escort people away from the buildings when she'd started out and had only just escaped as the buildings had collapsed. Her file stated she sometimes had anxiety attacks when she had to tackle scenarios in high buildings, yet an occurrence of that kind was very rare.

"Look, I'm gonna take you on a tour around the department." He said with a grin, "You've got the CSI team to meet and you need to know where everything is."

Emily smiled and stood from her chair, letting him lead her around the lab. He introduced her to the CSIs, and then he took her around the building. Since this was her induction, Brass had been instructed to keep her with him at all times, even if he was called out to a case. But right now, both their stomachs were crying out for food. Especially Emily's. That had caused a few giggles on their way round anyway, and when Brass's stomach had started grumbling they'd laughed even more. At least they'd gotten off to a good start.

"Why don't we get some lunch, huh?" He said with a grin, "There's a diner about a five minute drive from here that does the best toasted sandwiches."

"Alright, Captain. I trust you." Emily chuckled, "I love toasted sandwiches."

Jim grinned at her enthusiasm and the pair of them made their way down to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Through their meal, Brass had found himself staring quite a few times as he and Emily talked.<p>

He couldn't help it though. Her eyes just made something inside him spark with excitement, and he'd feel a jolt of electricity through his chest whenever she returned the gaze. They were talking about their careers, getting to know one another since as far as they knew, they'd be working together for a long time. It was better to know at least something about each other than go into a partnership as complete strangers.

As Emily bit into her cheese and tomato sandwich, Brass's phone began to ring and he hurried up to swallow the bite he'd taken of his toasted cheese sandwich before answering his phone.

"Brass."

He listened to his phone and threw some notes on the table, which Emily took as a sign that they had to leave and they had to leave quickly. She threw on her jacket and stood as he wrote the address they had to go to on a napkin.

"Right. We're on our way."

Brass hung up and got his car keys out, beckoning Emily to follow him which she did.

"Suspected homicide." He said, "See, your first day and already we got something."

The pair hurried to the car and began to make their way to the scene. Emily felt the familiar adrenaline rush pounding through her as Brass sped towards the scene, and as the pair shared a quick look, she felt something pool in her heart that she'd never felt before.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC. I don't the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Come on guys! I need to know if this is any good! Many thanks to all those who read and my one reviewer from the last chapter. Hope you are enjoying this because I have one scene saved for later that I'm so proud of and it's actually a chapter's length. Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_"Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
>Though I've tried,<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
>When will my reflection show who I am inside?" <em>

_Reflection: Mulan_

Emily and Brass had come across two girls at the scene. Young teenage girls.

Both had been bound naked and found with multiple stab wounds, bruises, burns and cuts. They'd obviously been tortured and at the sight, Emily had struggled to hold it together. It wasn't her first brutal crime scene but she'd had to take a step outside, and when she'd excused herself, Brass had noticed her voice quaking with emotion. So when the CSI team arrived he'd headed out to find her sat on the road by his car, her head in her hands. He moved over to her, understanding that something like this was always horrible to witness.

"You alright?" He asked, watching her turn with red eyes, which told him she'd shed some tears, "I know that was pretty nasty."

"You must think I'm such a...I'm pathetic." She laughed bitterly, "But whoever's done that...God, I don't even wanna go there right now."

"Listen, I'm not gonna judge. Just as long as you're okay." Brass told her, sitting beside her, "It's always tough when you go to any crime scene."

"Look, I swear, I'll be fine." She told him, "Promise."

Brass sighed and nodded, reaching over and gently patting her back. He totally understood what it was like. The last thing you want is a brutal case like this on your first day, but one was going to come along sooner or later and he could tell she was relieved it was out of the way. She was so tense and looked quite pale, so he tried to relax her by rubbing gentle circles into her back for a second.

"You want some water?" He asked, "Coffee?"

"No, thank you." Emily replied quietly with a weak smile, shaking her head and wiping her eyes, "We should get to work. Thanks for checking on me though."

Brass smiled softly and nodded in recognition and acceptance of her thanks and he stood, offering her his hand. She took it and stood herself, sighing and taking some deep breaths for a moment to regain control.

"Look, if ever you have an issue or something you need to talk about," He began, "You know where I am. I'm your partner after all so...You can come to me about anything."

"Thank you." She said again, rubbing the back of her neck, "Right...Time for work, huh?"

Brass nodded and watched her walk away, sighing as he felt a fluttering inside him. He leaned back against the car, looking up and shaking his head. He'd been having these feelings all day and the tell tale signs of attraction were there. Maybe it was just attraction. But the more he'd gotten to know her and the more they'd talked it just seemed really heavy to say it was just attraction. He looked to the ground and collected his thoughts before he pushed himself off of the car and headed back to work.

* * *

><p>Swapping numbers shouldn't have excited Brass so much, yet when he and Emily had to exchange numbers, he felt a rush of happiness fly through him for a minute at the notion that he could keep in contact with her. Out of work too.<p>

"Look, you've done well today." He told her, "Really. Dealing with that on your first day in a whole new place is really hard, but you've done a good job."

"Thanks, sir." She replied, watching him chuckle softly before he nudged her.

"Just call me Brass." He laughed, "You're my partner and even though I'm your superior, I want none of that formal stuff if we're working together. That okay?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled, blushing slightly and looking to the floor, "Thanks for today. You're a good cop."

"And so are you." He told her, "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow..."

He looked at the clock to find that it said it was past midnight.

"Well...tonight." He corrected himself.

"Thanks." Emily replied, "I'll see you later. You need me here earlier then call me."

"Sure." Brass told her, watching her head out of the office before she turned to look back at him.

She smiled, nodding to him before continuing her journey, and Brass sat on his desk for a moment, sighing and rubbing his forehead as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him. His pulse was racing, his breathing was excelled and there was something very prominent which he spotted as he looked down at the floor which he knew he had to hide.

"Damn." He grumbled, opting to sit at his desk so that nobody would see his...visitor, "Jesus...Man, get a hold of yourself."

He immediately closed his eyes at the words and broke out into a laugh. This situation was ridiculous, but he'd have to get over this. There was no way she'd want him like that anyway, but they had to work together. He was good at hiding his feelings so there was no reason he couldn't do it here. He didn't want to, though, and that made things feel so much worse.

* * *

><p>As <em>You Know My Name <em>by Chris Cornell blared through the speakers of Emily's car, she tried to get rid of the images from that scene from her mind.

She tried to hide how it made her feel, push the emotion down inside of her as she listened to the words of the song, putting on her cold façade. When she got home she'd need to use her punch bag to work out some of her stress. She thought about the people she'd met and her mind wandered to Brass. Her new partner. The man who'd cared enough to make sure she was okay after the crime scene incident. As the chorus of the song kicked up, she wound down the window and turned up the stereo, singing along to it.

"_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you!  
>The odds will betray you, and I will replace you!<br>Can't deny the prize, it may never fulfil you!  
>It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?<br>The coldest blood runs through my veins!  
>You know my name!" <em>

Things had happened in her past as a cop that would go with her to her grave and she'd had to become cold. Brass and the others would find that in time. Today, she'd let her mask slip and she couldn't do it again. No-one got attached, no-one knew her. No-one would know her. Her mind was her mind. No-one would learn about it and no-one would change it. That was for certain. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Brass's words to her.

"_Listen, I'm not gonna judge. Just as long as you're okay."_

The way he'd spoken to her, however, made her realise that he could probably understand her if she told him everything. No. No, the last person she let in turned every ounce of trust against her and had tried to shoot her when she was about to arrest a suspect. His partner in crime. That was another scar to add to her list. Trust issues and a beauty on her ribs from where the bullet had skimmed her after passing through her vest. Her scars were all over from numerous fights, shot wounds, stab wounds and even one from a car accident.

"_Look, if ever you have an issue or something you need to talk about, you know where I am. I'm your partner after all so...You can come to me about anything." _

"Ha!" She huffed into the car, "That's what the last one said."

She thought over the case that day. The girls were fourteen and sixteen. Just kids. Parents had been out of town, and the girl's aunt had just gone out for groceries. The aunt had meant to be watching them but they were at an age when they could be left alone for an hour or so together and the aunt could trust they'd be safe. But someone had come in and decided to do..._that _to them. Witnesses had said they'd heard screaming but not seen anyone enter the house. In broad daylight and no-one had seen a thing? Brass and Emily had both been sure that someone was lying to them. How could nobody have seen anything? The house was surrounded by other houses. Surely someone had seen something.

Arriving home, Emily climbed out of the car and headed up the steps into her small house, locking all the doors and windows before heading straight for a shower. The water soothed her skin and muscles as she caressed her own body, washing the day's hard work away. Settling after, she made herself a quick meal of mac and cheese before getting herself ready for bed. She settled herself down to sleep, looking out of her window at the moon before rolling over away from it to settle to sleep. She needed her sleep desperately. Her first proper shift the next night was going to be a tough one. But funnily enough, knowing that Brass would be with her was enough to calm her and make her feel better about it.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. I just hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm very grateful to my lone reviewer right now. It makes my life so much better when I see that they're actually liking this so far. I know the chapters are kind of short, but I tend to try and steer clear of going over 2000 words and sometimes my brain just dies. But here it is, chapter three! ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Three**

The following evening, Brass sat at his desk patiently waiting for Emily.

He was reflecting on the previous day, thinking about how he could get to know her as a colleague, not someone to date. He'd thought about calling her the night before when he got home to make sure she was alright, but he didn't want to disturb her or appear eager. Okay, he wasn't dating her! It was fine to call her! About work. Damn it! Jesus, this sucked.

"Hey, Brass."

He looked up to see Emily standing there with a sweet grin on her face, wearing a pale green shirt with a black waistcoat and pants, her jacket hung over her arms as she held it in front of her. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at him in the reflection of the sunset, and Brass stood up with a grin to greet her for another gruelling shift.

"Hey, Emily." He smiled, "That green shirt looks nice."

She looked down at herself and back up at him, arching an eyebrow in confusion. Great. He knew he'd made her uncomfortable. But then her lips curved into a gentle smile and then Brass saw her face. Was she blushing? No way! He hadn't made a woman blush in a long time. Apart from Catherine and Sarah, but that happened a lot, and it did with Sofia too.

"Thanks." She replied, "So does your suit. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He said softly, "You?"

"Fine. Thank you." She answered, and when she stepped closer Brass noticed the black circles under her eyes.

She hadn't slept, and this concerned him. She'd need as much energy as possible for these late shifts, yet her lack of sleep suggested that the scene yesterday had gotten to her. For some reason, the thought of her being disturbed by that scene worried him because he didn't want her to be hurting.

"Any developments from yesterday?" She asked, yawning and shaking her head as though to wake herself up.

"The boyfriend of Jordan, the sixteen year old, it transpires, was a twenty year old." Brass informed her, "Her diaries mentioned his name frequently in little...well...doodles of love hearts with their names in it. Y'know what teenage girls are like for that."

"Well, I was one myself some years ago." She said with a smile.

Brass smiled as he remembered the first girl who'd written his name and hers in a love heart when they were in high school. His ex-wife Nancy. He remembered spotting it on his way out of class and he remembered that she'd covered it up embarrassed. It was kind of cute, he thought, and Jordan Mullins, it seemed, was a very loved up young girl.

"His name is Mike Erickson." Brass said as she took a seat and he handed her a file, "She met him through her cousin Ricky. We're going to see Mike soon to ask him some questions."

"I see." She said, looking at the file.

"Apparently, Erickson was seen visiting the house about an hour before the estimated TOD." He continued, watching her study the notes, "That's according to the eyewitness statements that have somehow come about since yesterday when no-one had seen a thing."

"Strange how no-one saw anything yet as soon as the girls' aunt decided to step in." Emily said, humming thoughtfully, "That's what I'm guessing happened. And it seems a lot of people have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah." Brass huffed, "CSIs measured that bloody footprint that was near the front door. They want us to check Mike's shoes."

"The witnesses in this report state that they saw him leaving the house at around twelve-twenty." Emily commented, "That's about ten minutes before estimated TOD..."

"Hmmm..." Brass mumbled, "I can't do any thinking with no brain food. You want a coffee?"

"Sure." Emily agreed, getting up and following him out of the room, "We can get to know each other a little better, huh?"

Brass smiled, taking in the way her eyes glimmered as she spoke to him. They talked about childhood, parents, family, their early careers, and then somehow onto the injuries they'd received in the line of duty. Taking a drink of her coffee, Emily swallowed thickly as she told Brass about the bullet that grazed her side through her vest.

"How the hell did that happen?" Brass asked, watching her eyes go from being full of humour to being full of sadness, anger and...betrayal?

He thought he saw hints of that in her eyes. Pain, suffering, emotional scarring that could never be erased, and he wondered how on earth an event like that could have caused so much pain.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to reap that up right now." She said with a weak smile, "I'll tell you another time. Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Brass replied, "I'm sorry for prying."

"You weren't prying. You were taking an interest." Emily said sweetly, "Thanks, but that's something I'd rather just keep between me and the scar if it's all the same."

"Sure thing." Brass said softly, "We'd better go and get ready. In a half hour, Mike's gonna get a nice little surprise visit."

With a rather sexy smirk, in Emily's opinion, Brass led her back to the office, and as their eyes met, her body fluttered inside. She looked to the ground and shrugged the feeling off, trying to put it down to nerves of meeting the possible murderer of sixteen year old Jordan Mullins and her sister, Abigail. As they drove towards Mike's house, the journey was quiet apart from Brass's occasional bout of road rage. Emily laughed when he'd make up some insult for some idiot who cut them up or pulled out on them.

"I've never known there to be as many dumbasses on the roads, seriously." He mumbled, "Stupid bastards. They need re-educating."

Emily giggled at him and the sweet sound made Brass sigh inwardly. It was a beautiful sound. One that he wished to hear for a long time. He didn't know how she was doing it, but, boy, was this girl getting under his skin.

"I agree." She said, "Some idiot once tried to cut me up in the middle of a high speed pursuit in New York."

"No way..." Brass breathed, "You're lying to me."

"I am not!" Emily laughed, "I'm being truthful. That's how I had my car accident."

"Jeez." Brass sighed, "Were you badly hurt?"

"Broken ribs, leg and wrist. Then just a few cuts and bruises." She replied, "Hurt like a bitch though, I must say."

"Now, how am I not surprised?" Brass chuckled, "You really have been in the wars, huh?"

"Yeah." Emily sighed, looking out of the window, "Yeah, I have."

* * *

><p>"Mike Erickson?" Brass asked as a young man with dark hair and wild green eyes appeared at the door.<p>

The kid wore a few rings on his fingers, a cap on his head and a white and blue vest with baggy blue jeans and black sneakers. He wore a chain around his neck while tattoos covered his shoulders. He had a goatee, presumably to make himself look tough. Brass and Emily knew straight away that he was a wannabe gangster. But what worried them was the group of guys he was with who had the same cap on as him. Maybe he was part of a gang.

"Who's asking?" Mike snapped, earning a raised eyebrow from Emily who drew her badge as Brass drew his.

"Las Vegas Police, if you'd care to watch your tone." She said, shutting the boy up straight away, "Can we have a word please?"

"About?" Mike asked, again with attitude.

"Jordan Mullins." Brass answered, "Look, I know that you're with your homies right now, but this is important. Considering she's dead."

Mike had instantly paled and he stepped back to let the police in, while the others quickly got up and moved for the officers to sit down.

"I'm Captain Jim Brass, this is my partner, Lieutenant Emily Morgan." Brass said, "We need to ask you some questions about Jordan."

"What kind of questions?" Mike asked, looking quite nervous.

"Some personal. Some not so personal." Emily said, taking in the guy's expression, "Your friends here gonna stay or do you want some privacy?"

"Guys, I'll meet you at the garage near John's house when we're done here." Mike said, pulling one of his friends closer before whispering something neither Brass or Emily caught, which was, "Wait until they leave, then follow them."

The group left, leaving Brass, Emily and Mike alone to begin a long, weary conversation.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **YAY! I got another reviewer! I'm grateful that you two who have reviewed have faith in this story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope the rest of you are liking this too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Four**

"So," Emily began, "Tell us about your relationship with Jordan Mullins."

"What do you want to know?" Mike replied, watching Brass lean forward slightly.

"Try everything."

Emily watched Mike carefully, and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat and she enjoyed watching him squirm because it was so obvious that he was hiding something that it was almost painful to her and Brass. Both cops knew that whatever he was hiding wasn't good, and for the sake of the girls who'd been brutally murdered at that house. The scene played through Emily's mind and she took a deep breath, trying to regain her focus on questioning Mike.

"From the very beginning." She added to Brass's statement, "And we mean everything. Jordan's been murdered and we're trying to find out who did it so you need to tell us absolutely everything."

"You know her sister Abigail too, don't you." Brass said, "Since she's the second victim, it'd be a good idea to tell us about your friendship with her as well."

"Um...Well, I met both of them when her cousin Ricky Jackson was holding a party for his high school graduation." Mike began, his face pale and hands quaking.

Brass and Emily shared a look. Maybe they were going to hear something that was either a big lead, or something that was going to land him right in a heap of trouble which the kid didn't need considering he was already a suspect.

"Her sister, Abigail, was a little nervous so she stayed close to Ricky all night, but I guess...I guess Jordan and I just...well...clicked." Mike began, "Within like twenty minutes we were laughing and joking as if we'd been friends forever. So...she stayed close to me through the rest of the party and around midnight, I ended up kissing her. I gave her the time she needed to decide how she felt. It took a few days but she felt the same as I did."

"Let me guess." Brass interrupted, "It was love at first sight."

"Not quite." Mike muttered, embarrassed, "We really hit it off and she liked me, so...We dated. Properly. I took her out, we hung out in the park, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to."

"How long had you guys been together before Jordan was killed?" Emily asked.

"Just under eight months." Mike sighed, "I don't know who managed to do that to them both but...I'd never wish it on anybody."

"How was she the day of the murder because you were seen entering that house around an hour before estimated time of death and you stayed for around fifty minutes...?" Brass said, "Not a very long time to spend with your girlfriend."

"We fought." Mike sighed, "We'd argued about the guys I hang out with. Jordan never liked them. She said they were always sniffing around her and that she never felt safe or comfortable about them. If we ever had a fight, somehow, it was always about my friends."

"Why would Jordan not feel safe?" Brass asked, watching Mike blush.

"Well...They drive fast cars, they smoke, they drink...All old enough of course, but she just didn't like it. They can act like douches sometimes." He said while rubbing his forehead, "They like to pretend they're a gang and all badass but...Half of them are naïve to what goes on out there."

Emily and Brass took in those words and they didn't like the sound of it. Those girls' deaths were nothing like a gangland execution. What they'd gone through was torture and to think a group of men could have possibly done that to them, men who were so young, scared them both a little. They didn't like the idea of a group of boys thinking it was okay to murder people for silly reasons. They both hoped that their suspicions were wrong but neither could shake that horrible nagging feeling from their gut that maybe their hunch was right.

"Would it be possible to take the pair of shoes you were wearing on the day the girls were murdered?" Emily asked, breaking the silence and watching Nick Stokes walk through the door, "Only we have a CSI here who wants to check them."

"Why?" Mike asked confused.

"To rule you out and prove that you weren't there when the girls had been killed." Brass spoke up, "You were seen leaving that house approximately ten minutes prior to the estimated time of death. Just give us the shoes."

Mike sighed and got up, the cops following him as he went to get his shoes. He handed them to Nick and he saw that they were too small. He tested them and found no blood on them, sighing before he handed them back to Mike.

"We'll be back with more questions later." Emily said lowly, "We'll need more information. Both on your relationship with Jordan, with Abigail, their relationship and their relationships with your buddies, okay?"

Mike nodded and Brass and Emily left with Nick in tow, no-one noticing the motorbike that followed them away from the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>When the Lieutenant leaves, follow her home." <em>Mike said darkly as he talked to one of his friends, Kyle Pearson.

"But why, Mike? What are you gonna get out of doing this? More trouble." The boy mumbled, "She's a cop...Partnered with a captain, did you say? Are you serious?"

"_Just do it, write down her address and get back to my place." _Mike growled, _"We'll show 'em how dangerous we can be." _

"But, dude, after Jordan..."

"_Just never mind that." _Mike snarled, _"Why should I worry seen as Jordan and Abbie weren't my doing?" _

Kyle's stomach dropped a few storeys at those words and he sighed, swallowing thickly. It was late at night and he was in the middle of a stakeout. He was waiting for Emily to leave work and then he'd follow her home. He had no idea what the others were planning but he didn't like it, and he didn't particularly want to be a part of it, yet he didn't feel he had much choice. Those guys were pretty pressuring and didn't offer nice alternatives to a refusal. So, he sat back patiently and he waited for her to appear.

Inside, Brass and Emily were writing up their reports for the day and Brass noticed Emily squinting a lot and rubbing her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked, earning a weak nod of the head, "Headache?"

"Yep." Emily replied, "And what a bitch it is."

"You want something for it?" He asked concerned.

Emily smiled up at him and took a sip of water, raising a finger to stop him as he went to get up. He was good to her and he tried to look after her which she appreciated greatly. It was rare for a colleague to show her so much care. But he didn't have to worry because she was armed with painkillers and he chuckled as she took them back and returned to her desk.

"What do we think of Mike?" She asked, earning a sigh and a raised eyebrow from Brass.

"I think he talks out of his ass if it's all the same." Brass replied, earning a huge laugh from Emily while he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry, the way you said that just got me." She said, taking a deep breath and cradling her head, "Son of a bitch...I needed that laugh but my head is just pounding..."

"Look, you leave in ten minutes, why don't you just take a break?" He said, "Or better still, why don't you take off?"

"I can last ten more minutes." She said with a smile, "Besides I'm almost finished."

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank God." Emily sighed as she got to her house, looking up as a motorbike sped past, "Someone's in a hurry."<p>

Heading into her house, she sighed and locked up, heading straight into the shower. After a quick helping of porridge, she got herself ready for bed, and settled down with a book for a little while. As she read, she felt her eyes drooping, but was woken up by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked to see it was Brass and she smiled, flipping open her phone to answer it.

"Morgan."

"_Hey, it's Brass." _

Why this made her feel so happy, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was so happy to hear his voice and she could easily spend hours on the phone with him.

"You okay?" She asked, hearing a hum on the other end of the line.

"_Just making sure you were home safe. I didn't like the fact that Mike whispered something to his friend earlier that clearly we weren't meant to hear." _Brass said, _"I was just...I...I guess I was a bit worried." _

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but I'm fine, thank you." Emily smiled, "How are you?"

She couldn't believe he was worried about her. It was really...cute...in a way. His concern made her feel so reassured, yet she regretted the feelings she was having because she wasn't meant to get attached. Not after last time.

"_I'm alright, thanks." _He replied softly, _"Glad to know you're home safe." _

"Thanks. Same to you." Emily breathed in an almost whisper, not wanting to put the phone down.

"_Um...there was another reason I called." _Brass said, sounding unsure.

"Oh?" Emily asked, and for some reason her hopes began to build up.

"_Yeah, I..."_ The silence made Emily's heart pound yet she didn't know why, _"You wanna meet for dinner before our shift? There are some things we need to discuss about the case." _

"Sure." Emily smiled, "That sounds great."

Brass told her which diner to meet him at and they said their goodbyes. Why the hell did Emily feel so excited?

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Thanks SO much for the support with this so far! The ending to this chapter may seem odd and random, but the meaning of it will be investigated and will come out in later chapters. I promise, it isn't just stuck in. It's there for several reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

By the way, if you've never heard _Mr Writer _by Stereophonics, please do listen to it on youtube or something. It's wonderful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Why did Brass feel like he was going on a date?

He stood in front of the mirror feeling nervous about how he looked. What? Why? He took a deep breath and decided that he couldn't make himself look much better seen as he had to work afterwards, so he set off as he was, hoping he looked okay. He'd just accepted the fact that he had feelings for Emily and he had to get on with things. He had to. He couldn't start a relationship with her because she probably had no feelings for him and they worked together. That just screamed inappropriate.

It was fine to be friends but nothing more. He could live with that...He hoped. It was a pain in the ass to have feelings for a colleague. Normally he fell for a woman who in his mind was way out of his league, and he thought that about Emily. Emily was just...Emily. Ugh, now the dreamy thoughts were entering his head. Perfect. Just damn perfect. He even found himself in somewhat of a rush to get to her. He shook his head at himself and pulled up into the diner parking lot, spotting her car already there. With a sigh he headed into the diner, spotting her by the side window absently stirring a coffee, gazing through the clear glass at the passing traffic.

He headed over to her and took a seat opposite her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Hey, you." She smiled, taking the spoon from her coffee and bringing it to her lips to blow on it.

The captain watched her lips form into an 'o' shape as she blew the beverage to cool it, feeling his body temperature rise a few degrees as she watched him through her eyelashes. Her eyes glittered in the light of the sunset and the sparkling blueness of them sent a shiver down Brass's spine.

"Hey, you." He replied, and they shared the usual small talk of asking how the other person was, discussing a little about the case and then continuing a topic of discussion they'd been having before they were called to Mike Erickson's house.

They ordered their food, smiling at each other before Emily began to tell Brass about the intriguing scar left on her elbow. It was shaped jaggedly, almost like a lightning bolt, and it transpired she got it when she fell out of a tree as a kid. He'd told her about when he'd been shot, and the memory was painful for him. He'd almost died. Ellie, his daughter, had turned up and then left when he'd woken up like she was only in it to see if she'd get anything out of him if he decided to kick the bucket. And the memory of it all hurt, which Emily realised after she'd asked. She felt awful.

"Shit, I'm sorry..." She whispered, "You didn't have to tell me if..."

"It's fine." Brass sighed, "I'm fine. Honestly. And don't be sorry."

Emily smiled and took a sip of her coffee, watching the traffic pass for a moment before she turned back to Brass. After his story she felt it would be fine to tell him about the scar on her side. He trusted her with his emotional pain like that so she felt okay to return that respect.

"Um...My side...?" She began, "It was my last partner...A lieutenant like me. When I was about to arrest a suspect on a murder case, he turned on me and shot at me. He was in on the entire damn thing and none of us knew."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and biting back anger as she gazed out of the window and then back at Brass. Brass was a bit stunned that suddenly she was opening up to him, but he was grateful. It showed her trust in him.

"He was right under my nose the whole time. All my time as a cop and I had _no _idea that he was behind that." She snarled, "I even let him..."

She stopped herself, feeling sick at the memory of her kiss with him after a long shift one night. She was so grateful that it hadn't gone on to sex, it was unbelievable, but it didn't alter the fact he'd let her fall for him and then actually tried to kill her.

"I let him in." She sighed, "Into my head...Into my heart and then, boom! He goes and tries to kill me. Bastard."

She looked to Brass and then away for a moment, her eyes flitting between him and the table as she went to apologise.

"Look, I don't mean to rant..." She began, being cut off as Brass covered her hand with his own.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither really sure what to say to the other before their meals came and they were disturbed from their moment. They settled down to eat and shared slightly awkward looks before they both took deep breaths.

"Brass..."

"Emily..."

Both stopped and laughed, Brass looking to Emily who swallowed her forkful of food before speaking to him.

"We're taking my car tonight should we go anywhere. I wanna give you a musical education." She said with twinkling eyes, all awkwardness gone.

"A musical education?" Brass laughed, earning a nod from the young woman who gave him a sly wink.

"Yeah. You need to learn what it is for a start. You have none in your car."

Brass chuckled and shook his head, making Emily laugh too. They shared soft gazes all the way through their meal and then both drove their own cars to work. It wasn't long before they were asked to visit the aunt of the girls in the Mullins murder case, so, as promised, Emily drove them, and made sure there was plenty of time for some 'musical education'.

"Listen to this..." She said, "British music is actually pretty incredible."

The drum beat faded in and Brass settled back to listen, guitar, bass and other instruments adding a rather ominous yet relaxing sound. He was surprised when Emily began to sing along, winding down her window to let the music drift out onto the streets.

"_You line 'em up,  
>Look at your shoes,<br>You hang names on your wall  
>Then you shoot them all.<br>You fly around in planes  
>That bring you down<br>To meet me who loves you?  
>Like me crashing to the ground..."<em>

Wow. It was a pretty low key for a woman to sing in but she hit it pretty well. He watched the cars go by as they drove, Emily pretty much in control as she focussed on the road.

"_Are you so lonely?  
>You don't even know me,<br>But you'd like to stone me...  
>Mr Writer...Why don't you tell it like it is?<br>Why don't you tell it like it really is?  
>Before you go on home..." <em>

The instrumental was an excuse for Emily to hum an improvisation which made Brass laugh. She was so unique it was brilliant and she was a breath of fresh air for him. He turned to watch her as she drummed on the steering wheel at a stop light before beginning to sing the next verse. She carried on singing and by the end Brass realised that indeed, he needed an education in music.

* * *

><p>"Maybe Jordan was doing things she shouldn't have been." Emily said as she and Brass headed away from the Barbara Cunningham's home.<p>

The girls' aunt had been rather distraught and blamed herself a lot for what had happened, but Brass and Emily did what they could to reassure her that they were going to do whatever they could to find whoever had done this to the girls. From what they'd been told, they thought that Jordan could have possibly been a bit of a more rebellious teen than normal.

"Hell, I've been there." Emily continued, "We all do stupid things, especially as kids when we know no better."

"What are you thinking of?" Brass asked, earning a shrug from Emily who focused on the road.

"Maybe she was spending too much time with Mike. Doing things she shouldn't have been." She said, hoping he'd get what she was talking about, which thankfully he did.

But he wasn't entirely sure and neither was she. From what everyone had said about Jordan, yeah, she was a bit rebellious but not _that _rebellious. Emily was tired already of this. She wanted the bastards caught because no-one deserves to die the way those girls had, and she was desperate to find out who it was so she could kick their sorry ass into jail.

"My thinking is like yours right now." Brass said quietly, "You want to think that, but you don't believe it yourself. I don't think she was as bad as her aunt made out she was. Her aunt wasn't with her twenty-four-seven. How the hell would she know unless...?"

"Unless Jordan's parents were constantly complaining." Emily finished, "I mean, Abigail, it seemed, was the dream daughter. There's something a bit too Stepford about Abigail."

* * *

><p>Emily got home early morning, relieved that she and Brass weren't starting their shift until later in the night. It meant she got more time in bed which made her happy seen as this case was wearing her out. She also got a bit more time to think about it which would send her to sleep.<p>

After some breakfast, she got changed and got into bed, absently sliding her phone into the pocket of her pyjama pants and falling asleep where she rested. She had no idea that she'd been followed home. And that someone was in her home. Waiting for her to fall asleep. She was out like a light because she was so damn tired.

But when she woke up, she found herself unaware of where she was. And fear immediately set in because the place wasn't familiar to her. She felt her pocket and found her cell phone still there and she felt sick and dizzy, almost like she'd...She'd been drugged. She wasn't bound or gagged. Just in a strange place. And the door was right in front of her...wide open. She was confused now. Why would someone do that? Why would they do that to her and then just let her go? Normally, if someone drugged someone else it was so they could have a 'personal chat' with them but Emily was just let go? Something wasn't right. But Emily wasn't about to stay to find out what, for the sake of herself at that moment. She had to go. She needed to go home.

Not even thinking about investigating, the only thing that went through her head was that she had to get out of that door. And she just ran...and straight into a part of Las Vegas she didn't know very well yet.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This little number has been tucked away since chapter one. I'm rather proud of it and hope it has the effect I want it to. I really hope you'll let me know what you think. And yes, it seems very convenient that the events which take place happen, but screw it! I want to be romantic! Thanks for the support so far! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Why someone would just drug her and let her go was beyond Emily as she ran down the empty streets barefoot in the pouring rain.

She staggered down a side alley, shivering from the rain as she pulled out her cell phone, panicking and distraught because she had no idea what had happened and she dialled one number that she knew would bring her safety. The rain beat down on her and made her feel so cold she thought she'd get sick. Seen as it was already dark, she knew that she'd been gone a lot of the day, but it was her day off so she realised she didn't have to worry about work.

She knew she'd need to check herself for any signs of physical violence towards her, but she didn't believe anything had been done to her. Someone had just tried to scare her. Well, if she was honest, as tough as she was, it had worked. She was so frightened she could've just broken down, and she began to cry more as she heard the dial tone stop as her safety net answered the phone.

"_Brass." _Came a familiar, but very gruff and tired voice.

"Jim? Oh, thank God..." Emily sobbed, "I really need your help, please!"

The sound of her panicked voice scared the hell out of Brass, and Emily knew he was worried by the tone in his voice and the way it was a little shaky as he spoke to her.

"_Emily? Where are you? Are you alright?" _Brass asked panicked, taking in her crying and near hyperventilating, _"What's happened?" _

"I was drugged!" She cried, "I don't know where I am, Jim...I'm so scared!"

"_Okay, okay, look for any sign to indicate to you where you are." _He said as calmly as possible, _"I'm getting dressed right now. You're on speaker phone, just tell me where you are. Any indication will do, honey." _

"Um..."

Emily looked around her, sobbing and shivering as the rain continued to fall around her, spotting a street sign which made her half laugh and half sob with relief. She told him the address, coughing and sobbing at the same time. The pet name hadn't gone missed by her, but he was obviously just concerned.

"Jim, I'm so cold... It's raining and I was taken in my nightwear...I'm only wearing a tank top and pants..." She whimpered, "Whoever it was took me from my apartment! They know where I live!"

"_Right, I want you to stay where you are...I'm coming for you, okay?" _He told her, _"I'll be with you as soon as I can." _

Brass was in such a panic after he'd hung up that he almost forgot his car keys. He grabbed some blankets, rushing out of the house to his car, snatching up the keys on the way past. She'd informed him she was in an alley across from a take-out restaurant which, what with there being only one on the street, would make it easy for Brass to find her. His heart was racing at the thought of her being hurt. He felt the panic rising up inside him to a point where he thought he was going to throw up.

"Where are you?" Emily whispered into the darkness as she shivered in the cold, looking up at the sound of screeching tyres.

She'd been there for at least five minutes after she'd called him and was scared the rain would ruin her cell phone. She couldn't call anyone if she lost her phone. She was so cold, she couldn't feel any part of her body, and as she saw Brass's car pull up she let out a laughing sob and tried to stand. He rushed out of the car with the blanket, racing to her side and wrapping it straight around her.

"God, Emily, are you okay?" He asked, earning a shaky, weak nod, "You're freezing...C'mon..."

He picked her up bridal style and cradled her to his body, opening the passenger door and sitting her in. He headed around the other side, climbing into the vehicle and leaning over to fasten her seatbelt. He took a moment to brush her soaking hair out of her face, and he stroked the soft skin gently. She was so cold he became extremely worried for her health, and as her teeth chattered her body shook beneath the sheet.

"We're going back to my place." He said softly, stroking her head, "Get you nice and warm, okay?"

"Th-th-thank you." She whispered, resting her head and closing her eyes as she shook violently.

"Stay with me." He told her, speeding down the road.

"I'm with y-you." She chuckled, "I'm so c-cold..."

"I know." He said, "You're so cold I'm scared for your health. I'm gonna take you to hospital if you don't improve, okay?"

"I-I'll improve." She stuttered, "P-Promise."

"What about anything else? You hurting anywhere?" He asked, "You feel sick? You think you were...well...?"

"F-Fine...Just feel a bit queasy..." She muttered, "And no. D-don't think I was r-raped..."

Brass just nodded, trying his best to not panic. His blood was boiling at the thought of someone harming her in that way. He'd find whichever son of a bitch had done that to her and he'd string them up by the balls. Along with the bastards who did what they did to the Mullins girls. Emily shivered where she sat and huddled further into the blanket, just wishing that they could be in the warm somewhere.

They were back at Brass's home in a matter of minutes and he carefully lifted her out of the car, locking it before carrying her to the doorstep. He supported her the best he could while unlocking the front door and he headed inside, locking it behind him. But he knew as soon as he'd wrapped her up in the blanket that there would be only one way he could warm her enough to prevent her from becoming incredibly sick. He realised that he was about to take the route he really shouldn't take. But how much he wanted to was another matter entirely. He sat by the fire with her, moving around to her front and trying to get her attention as her eyes drooped as though she was falling asleep.

"Emily, I need to strip down and I need to get you out of these clothes. You need my body heat." He explained, "I need you to be okay with this."

She nodded and rested her head on her knees, and he pulled the sodden tank top up and over her head.

"M-my cell..." She whispered, weakly trying to get her phone from her pocket.

He reached into the cold, wet pocket, pulling her phone out and placing it on the table next to the couch. He looked back and found that she was half naked. Suddenly, things were much more awkward. The upper parts of her breasts were covered in small droplets from the rain and he tore his eyes away because that was one part of her that he shouldn't look at. He saw her shaking, the flushed skin showing signs of her body trying to warm itself and then he found his gaze lingering at her pale lips, trailing down her slender neck to her chest. As her colleague, it was wrong that he was gazing at her like that. He saw her trying to remove the pyjama pants and as he put up the fire guard, he reached under her arms and hoisted her slightly as she tried to remove her clothes.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Shhh." He whispered, "I'm gonna warm your clothes up, okay?"

She got her pants down far enough for him to set her back on the cream rug so he could pull them off. He turned her so she was facing the fire, being careful to not touch her anywhere inappropriate, and then his clothes were gone in a flourish, all of them hanging on the fire guard to be dried. Pulling off the wet blanket, he grabbed another one, taking in her back and how beautiful it was. He sat behind her carefully, gently placing one warm hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, I'm gonna pull you closer to me, okay?" He told her, earning a weak nod as he placed his hands on her hips, sliding them to her stomach and drawing her closer.

He took the warm blanket and wrapped it around them both, crossing his legs around hers as she pressed against him. Both were just clad in their underwear, but Emily felt warmth reaching her body as he wound himself around her, rubbing her body with his hands to warm her. She'd been out in the rain for about an hour in the freezing cold because she'd believed she could find her way back and had finally resorted to calling Brass to get her.

"There..." He soothed, "We're getting you warm, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." She whispered, pressing right against him and turning her head to bury it in his neck.

They were so close at that moment, and Emily found herself feeling a familiar sensation inside her that made her want him more than anything. Desperate to hold onto him for as long as possible, she took his hand and held it, squeezing it every so often to get the warmth and feeling back in her fingers. She touched his bicep with her other hand, rubbing it up and down gently to get some feeling back in that hand. As cold as she was, Brass loved the feel of those hands on him. Then her toes began to brush against his leg as she waggled them to get them warm.

"Emily?" He whispered, closing his eyes with dread as he felt a little problem arise inside his boxers.

Emily felt it too. Something pressing against her back. And at this point, she lifted her head from his neck, and gazed into his eyes for a moment. He looked right back at her, and both were unsure of what the other person's reaction would be. Brass just wanted to take her and kiss her, but he was unsure of how she would respond. They leaned a little closer together and their foreheads touched, both closing their eyes before looking from each other's lips to their eyes and back and forth, neither sure of what to do. Emily pulled back a little and gently rested her cheek against Brass's, feeling him hold her as close to him as he could.

Gently, he nuzzled her which she returned, and the two pulled back to stare into one another's eyes again. Breathing heavily, they drew so close they were exchanging and sharing breaths, their lips open and lingering against each others. Brass's hands moved to her lower back and tangled in her wet hair, while hers cupped his face and held him around his upper back. Finally, after the most torturous of waits, their lips closed over each others. To Brass, Emily's lips were so, so cold, but so soft at the same time. Her approach to the kiss was gentle, and there was no forcing, no tongue, no teeth. Just those soft, ice cold lips. His heart just raced so fast at the feeling that finally this was happening. The moment he'd wanted for so long was now upon them. And the fact that she also initiated this made him feel confident that perhaps she felt the same way. There she rested in his arms, and she was so lost in how warm he was and how he was holding her that the cold in her body was something she began to forget. That familiar flutter in her chest was ever present as they pressed the slightest bit closer, and she knew in her heart that he reciprocated what she felt. And to her, it felt incredible. The kiss lasted for maybe a few seconds but to them it felt like hours, and when they parted, they looked at one another, both trembling, both with an adrenaline rush while Emily's feeling of cold was slowly disappearing.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! Hope that kiss last chapter was good enough. I was so proud of that scene and I'd love to know what people thought (other than my two regular reviewers for this story). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Brass was shocked to think that the kiss he'd just shared with Emily was one she'd helped to initiate.

He never believed that she'd actually want to kiss him, yet suddenly her lips were on his again. It didn't feel seedy or sordid. It felt...Well...As stupid as it sounded in his head, it felt right. It felt okay. It felt amazing and he didn't want it to end but just as that thought entered his head she broke the kiss and snuggled even closer to him.

"Is this okay?" She asked, feeling him hitch a breath as her cold fingers brushed against his chest, "What I feel?"

"What is it that you feel?" Brass asked as he ran his fingers into her hair while the heat of the fire began to surround them.

"Like I want you." She whispered, "Like I want to be with you. And I swore to myself I wouldn't trust someone again so easily but with you...I feel safe."

"That's good." He said softly, "Isn't it? That you feel safe with me. 'Cause I feel safe with you. Trust isn't the easiest thing for me either."

"You been hurt too?" She asked, rubbing his chest gently before moving her hand to stroke the back of his neck as her head rested against his shoulder, "Sucks, doesn't it. Can I ask what happened?"

"Um..."

Brass felt a small lump form in his throat and he swallowed it down, keeping her held close as he kissed her head. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere and the moment he'd been waiting for by bringing up the pains of his past. Not when he had one of the most incredible women he'd ever met in his arms, holding him like he was the one thing on earth that was precious to her.

"Not right now. I can't talk about it now. I'm more focused on what's happening here..." He said softly, "With us. With you. I'm gonna have to make a call...I may have to call the CSIs because we don't know if anything else happened to you."

"With regards to us...Where do you stand?" Emily whispered, completely avoiding Brass's words.

"I know I care about you." Brass admitted, "I feel for you...I have feelings for you."

Emily smiled gently and kissed his neck softly, turning his face to look into his eyes. They both felt like awkward teenagers again, but they shared a look that just told the other person that they should stop being silly about it and get on with it. But what about work? Both wondered how it would affect their working relationship.

Brass gently took her hand and laced their fingers together, drawing the back of hers to his lips and kissing it softly. They smiled and dared to lean in for another kiss, feeling it deepen as Emily pressed into his embrace.

"Do you want this?" She asked, "Us?"

Brass nodded without even thinking about it. He did want to try and make something work and she'd said she wanted to be with him. Why she wanted him was beyond him. He had no idea why she'd want to be with him, but she seemed to want to be close to him. Emily herself knew deep down that this was what she'd been feeling for a while, and now she'd kissed him, she knew that the only place she wanted to be was in his arms.

"Do you?" He asked, earning a soft kiss in response followed by a nod.

"Of course." She whispered softly as she turned herself around to sit herself in his lap, "I want you. I feel that I can trust you and to know you have feelings for me too makes me feel wonderful."

Brass smiled softly and chuckled warmly while keeping her cold body close to his trying to warm her up with each of his gentle kisses. Emily smiled as he stroked gentle lines down her skin with his fingers, keeping the blanket wrapped closely around them.

"Emily, I have to call..."

"Call work, I know. But nothing else happened." She whispered nuzzling his cheek with the cold tip of her nose, "I promise. You don't need the CSIs."

Brass sighed and nodded against her, turning to kiss her as she touched his cheek gently. He pulled out of the blanket and kissed her head, leaving her to go upstairs to get thicker covers for them to settle under. Emily dried her hair again with the towel that had been resting over the fire and the cold suddenly got to her again. She was so cold it was making her hurt, and when Brass returned he realised she couldn't move herself again.

In all likelihood she was going to get sick. Which was the last thing she or anyone else needed. He placed the thick covers on the floor, and scooped her up into his arms gently, drawing her to his body and settling down with her, wrapping the covers around them both.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, earning a nod from her as she grimaced, a tear slipping down her cheek, "What's wrong, Emily?"

"God, I'm aching all over..." She said quietly, "I was so scared...I thought I was gonna..."

"Hey, it's over for now, huh?" He replied, keeping her tightly wrapped in his arms, "Shhh...We're gonna get the bastards who did this to you, okay? First of all, you need to be warmed up again. You shouldn't have left the blanket really."

He moved closer to the fire, keeping her cradled in his embrace and smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was being so open. She couldn't believe that she felt so damn vulnerable at the same time.

"Listen...Why don't I get you settled in the guest room. The heating's on in the house." He said quietly, "I'll call work while you get some sleep. You must be tired."

"I don't want to be alone..." She whispered, sniffling and hiccuping as a tear rolled down her face, "Please? Don't leave me..."

Brass didn't quite know what to do but he figured perhaps it wouldn't hurt for her to share his bed. They were together after all and it wasn't like anything would happen in the night. She was really shaken and pretty cold too. And he had more respect for her than to try and initiate sex with her so quickly. He didn't want to sleep with her at that point anyway. He was more focused on her as a person. Just taking things slowly.

"I'll tell you what, I'll call work...Let them know what's happened," He began, "And I think it would be best considering what's happened for you to stay here so we'll get your stuff in the morning."

She nodded softly and settled in his arms as he continued to whisper to her. She sighed dreamily and snuggled up to him, thankful that he was taking such good care of her. She had clearly turned to the perfect person to look after her in this situation.

"Then we can go to bed." He said softly, "You can sleep in my bed with me if you want."

"That'd be nice." She hummed, smiling as he went to pick her up, "Let me walk?"

"If you struggle I'll carry you upstairs." Brass said with a soft sigh, "You're cold and hurting."

"I'll be okay." Emily replied with a smile, "Promise."

Brass smiled at her and he looked into her eyes, raising his eyebrows as if asking her if it was okay to kiss her, and she giggled sweetly, nodding and leaning forward to capture his lips in her own. For a while, all they could do was just kiss one another curiously, gently, again like nervous teenagers, while their hands carefully ran over the other person's body, slowly torturing the other person's senses.

"Emily..." Brass breathed as they broke a deeper kiss, "I really need to call work right now. I have to. We need this investigating because I don't want whoever did this to you getting away with it. 'Kay?"

"Okay." Emily whispered, watching sadly as he stood to help her up.

After getting her upstairs and settled in his bed with the thick covers, he threw on something to wear in bed and left the closet open for her to choose something to wear to sleep in as he went to make the call. She found one of his t-shirts and smiled, taking in the scent of laundry detergent and dressing in it, getting settled under the covers to try and rest. Brass had explained everything Emily had told him, and said Emily could explain more at work. So, they decided to make them both stay home until someone could come and see them about it. Brass huffed as he hung up the phone. Great.

He returned to the bedroom quietly to find Emily curled up on her side covered with the quilt, and he believed that she was asleep. So he gently climbed into bed beside her, watching her turn over and smile lazily at him.

"Hi." She said softly, making him chuckle as he settled down beside her.

"Hi." He answered, allowing her to curl into his arms, "You look like you could sleep for a thousand years."

"I think I could." She said with a soft laugh, "I'm gonna roll over."

"Why?" Brass asked, following her as she rolled onto her side and reached for him.

"I'm more comfortable this way." She whispered, "But as long as you're near me, I won't feel scared."

Brass moved behind her and pulled her into his body, kissing her neck softly as he wound an arm around her, lacing the fingers of his left hand with her right, keeping himself wrapped around her.

"Is that more comfortable?" He asked, earning a hum and a nod, "Goodnight, Emily."

"Night, Jim." She whispered softly, turning slightly to kiss his lips, "Sweet dreams, handsome."

As she turned back and settled down, Brass stroked her hand soothingly with his thumb and pressed the lightest, gentlest of kisses to her temple before whispering softly into her ear.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **A new lieutenant is partnered with Brass and their first case together comes in almost immediately. But, the longer they work together, the closer they become, and Brass finds it increasingly difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating anything over the past few days. My muse is somewhat knocked since I'm too tired to do much when I get home from work. However, next week's shifts don't look too bad so I'll do my best, and I have eleven days off coming up soon, so I'll dedicate as much time to my writing then as possible. My art work isn't doing very good either. It appears I can't draw. Never mind, I'll keep practising.

Thanks for the support with this story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Can't Get Enough<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

In the days that followed, Emily was taken off the case for her safety as well as being ordered to stay at Brass's home, seen as it appeared that Mike was involved in her disappearance and drugging.

So she tried to make herself useful by cleaning the house and cooking, even though she'd become sick with flu. And when Brass got home from his shift, he sighed softly as she was hurrying around making him something to eat. She should've been in bed. On the couch at least, but no, she was running around after him like she was his servant. He knew she meant well, but he wanted her to rest, that was all.

"Hey, baby." He said softly, approaching her and pulling her into his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Sit down." She ordered, turning the stove off and dishing up the eggs and bacon, "Your food's ready."

"You need to be in bed, Emily." He told her, doing as she asked, "Thank you, though. It smells gorgeous."

"I can't even smell it." Emily laughed, "Probably can't taste it either."

Her body was shaking and her teeth were chattering as she sat at the table, which just told Brass that she was really too sick to be downstairs with him and she needed to be in bed. Then she sneezed and managed to almost hit her head on her plate with the force of it.

"Okay, madam, eat your food and then you're going to bed." He told her, "I know you like waiting up for me, baby, but when you're this ill, you need to be resting."

"I'm fine, Jim. Really." Emily reassured him, reaching across the table and taking his hand, "Thanks for the concern."

She squeezed his hand and stroked it gently with her thumb before beginning to eat her meal as he did. He almost moaned at how good it was, and after the shift he'd had it was a relief to be at home, and to have Emily there with him. She was a great comfort but he knew how sad she was to have been removed from her first case because of something that she could do nothing about.

"This is gorgeous." He told her, watching her shaking in her seat which worried him a lot, "You alright?"

"Yeah." She replied with a smile as she took a bite from her meal, "Fine, thanks."

Brass held back a sigh and he continued to eat, his thoughts being filled with the idea of how domestic they'd become as a couple over just five days. She smiled at him across the table, eyes watery due to her illness, while her flushed cheeks were dusting a pale face. Her eyes were full of happiness despite her being so ill, and her grin made Brass feel warm inside.

"What you staring at, handsome?" She asked, earning a blush of all things before she got the smile she wanted to see from her...her boyfriend?

Could she call him that? They had been sharing a bed every day and they'd been sleeping rather closely. They kissed and embraced, a little less now she was ill, and enjoyed each other's company. They cuddled, they'd watched a couple of movies together, they'd talked about where this situation left them. About their feelings for each other.

"You're beautiful, y'know that?" Brass said quietly, "You even look beautiful now with your blotchy nose and pink cheeks, with that gleam of sweat across your forehead and your dry, cracked lips."

"Jeez, make a girl feel good." Emily laughed, moving around the table as she'd had enough of her meal and kissing his forehead tenderly, "I'll get washing the dishes."

"No, you won't." Brass said with a smirk, "You need to be in bed."

"But, Jim..."

"No buts, Em. You look exhausted." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently and getting up from his chair, "Bed. Come on."

He led her away to the bathroom where she got ready for bed, and he watched her brush her hair, doing her one hundred strokes routine before getting in bed. She had to brush her hair one hundred times through before she went to sleep because apparently it was good for her scalp. Brass smiled and sat beside her as she got under the covers and he rubbed her abdomen gently for a moment to get her settled. It was relaxing for her. He smiled as she grinned lazily at him and snuggled under the covers, quaking body curling up on itself.

"Get some sleep, baby." He said softly, "I'll be up soon, I promise."

"Mmm...'Kay..." Emily mumbled as she closed her eyes, "G'night, sweetie."

"Goodnight, gorgeous." He whispered, kissing her lips softly just once before leaving her to sleep, turning the light out and heading downstairs to finish his meal.

He washed the dishes and got himself ready for bed. He joined her beneath the sheets and held her shaking form to his body, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before settling down to sleep, smiling at the feeling of her snuggling into his arms.

* * *

><p>Emily slept for the next day.<p>

Brass had awoken to find her shivering, flushed, sweating, and in no fit state to be left alone, so work had permitted him to take the day off and he'd called in a doctor. The doctor had told him that it was a bad case of flu, but she assured him that Emily would be okay after several days rest, plenty of fluids as well as some paracetamol or ibuprofen to relieve her aches and temperature if needed.

Emily had been awake but not fully aware of everything, seen as she was feeling so ill, but Brass had stayed with her and soothed her when she looked concerned or frightened. The doctor had told him Emily was a lucky woman to have a caring boyfriend. And Brass smiled at that. The doctor left soon later and Brass stayed beside Emily all day. He only left her for a few moments at a time, whether to get a drink, get her a drink or use the bathroom. He barely ate anything. But then when Emily awoke after a long eighteen hour sleep, Brass made her some toast and coffee, which she accepted gratefully. They talked for a while, had a laugh with a sitcom that Emily loved so much and then Brass showered as she picked out something else to wear for bed. She was still very tired, but after her bath, she got settled back in bed and began to read a book.

They had plenty of time together that night. They watched a movie in bed. Jaws, seen as there were parts that Emily found hysterically funny, and as she lay with her head in Brass's lap, he tenderly stroked her hair, rubbing his hands down the side of her quaking form to try and keep her still and warm. Her laugh was something incredibly sweet, and Brass had never seen her be as open with her feelings and emotions as she had been since they'd gotten together. Work still weren't aware of the relationship. Brass felt it was best if he told them, however, things hadn't had a chance to progress. He felt her sigh softly as he held her hand, and she gently tapped her fingers against the back of his hand as she felt him tighten his grip on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied, voice croaky and shaky before she began to cough violently, "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Brass chuckled, drawing her hand to his lips and kissing it, "You can't help being ill."

Emily sat herself up and ran a hand through her hair, allowing Brass to pull her back to rest against him. He rubbed her stomach gently and smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She curled herself up to him, rubbing his chest and snuggling in his embrace. He pressed his lips to her forehead and rubbed her back before he passed her a glass of water.

The liquid was cool as it hit the back of her throat and she was relieved by the sensation it gave her, bettering her sore throat for a while.

"I'm getting tired again..." She whispered, looking up at Jim a little sparkly-eyed, "I want this to go away."

"I know." He said softly, "I know you do, sweetheart. Sleep might do you some good, huh?"

Emily nodded and Brass turned off the TV, getting her settled back against the pillows before he looked into her eyes for a minute.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want you to get sick." Emily whispered, earning a soft smirk from Brass who leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, "Jim?"

"One kiss isn't gonna hurt." He reassured her, letting her deepen it slightly, "I've missed this."

"Me too." She whispered, looking up at him and smiling softly, "I hope you don't get sick."

"I won't." Brass said softly, "I won't, baby. Go to sleep."

Emily drifted off within the following minutes.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
